Robbie Parker
by ausllyluv123
Summary: Since she was a child, Ally Dawson has had reacuring dreams about her ideal man and the name “Robbie Parker” always seems to come up. About to settle down and marry a doctor, Ally travels to Paris to find out if her dream guy is real or simply a sprout of her imagination. Will she find him? Or meet another guy on the way?
1. chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back, this is my new story " _Robbie Parker"._ I thought this would be kind of fun and cute, I hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S, I don't own anything.**

 _"I love you Ally Dawson" he whispered against my lips. His fingers in my hair, caressing my head, lovingly._

 _"I love you Robbie Parker" I moaned as he took over my lips with his. We rolled around the bed as we made love under the moon and stars of..._

 _Paris?_

My eyes fluttered open as I replayed the dream in my head.

Robbie Parker.

Ever since I was a kid I have always had dreams about this guy. Obviously my dreams when I was younger were a lot more innocent than my ones now.

If only I knew what this guy look like. If he even exists or just a spout of my imagination.

But a name so realistic like that can't be made up.

Can it?

Every time I imagine him his face is blank. There's nothing there but his body and his voice. It feels so real. Like he's actually kissing me. Like he's actually...There.

What I would give to go to Paris and meet this man that has repeatedly shown up in every one of my dreams for the past two month. And tell him I love him.

Wait a second.

Not a bad idea.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're what?" My friend Trish said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to find the man of my dreams" I sighed packing my clothes in my suitcase.

"That's what I say every Saturday night but you don't see me dwelling on it. Is this about the dream guy again?" She asked concerningly.

"His name is Robbie-" I corrected her before she cut me off.

"Parker, I know. But don't you think this whole going on a search party thing for a complete stranger that you've never met and telling him you love him, kind of ludicrous?" I stared at her for a short second.

"No" I said shortly as I started packing again. "Look Trish, I told you about this because I thought you would understand and support me but if you're just going to judge me then you can just leave" I said sternly as I pointed to the door. She put her hands up on surrender and laughed.

"Ok, ok, I fully support you on your crazy adventure to find your dream guy"

"Thank you"

"So where are you going anyway? Where's he from? LA? Miami? Texas? Oh my god, is he here in New York?!" She said getting excited.

"Even better... Paris!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

She sat there dumbfounded and didn't speak for a second. Now I'm in for it.

"Paris?!" She yelled, "You're going to travel over 3,500 miles for a guy you've never even met?!"

"Yes! Doesn't it sound romantic?" I exclaimed.

"Ally, let's think this through, you don't even know what this guys looks like. He could be a phsycopath or a rapist or a murderer! And on top of that you said he was American, why would he be in Paris?" She tried to reason with me.

"I don't know Trish, but in every single one of my dreams we're always in Paris. Whether it's dinner, or dancing or whatever, we're always in Paris. You just have to trust me on this one" I smiled at her.

Trish started at me for a second. I knew what she was thinking, she thought I was crazy. To be honest, she wasn't wrong, this was a crazy idea but there is just something in me that I can't ignore. There's something telling me to go there.

"Ok I trust that you will do the right thing and when you get back you'll have a beautiful _dreamy_ man" she gave me a weak smile. "Although I am finding one, you know, minor flaw that you may want to take into account is that... you're engaged?!"

Dallas is my fiancé, we got engaged not too long ago but even while I am with him I can't stop thinking about my dream guy. If I'm going to marry this man, I want to be completly faithful to him and make sure that I'm not dreaming about other men in my sleep.

"I am aware of my relationship status Trish"

"Ally, how do you think you're fiancé is going to feel when you jet off to Paris to look for a man that isn't him?"

"He'll be supportive?" I answered sounding more like a question.

"You're delusional" She said as she feel back onto the bed with her hands covering her face. I climbed over pulling them off her face. "Dallas is a doctor, with lots and lots of money. What will this guy have? A spaceship?!"

"Trish it will all be ok. I'll just tell him I had to do some business there"

"But you're dodging the question, why are you looking for this guy if you already have an amazing one here at home?"

I stood up and turned towards the window, "there has to be a reason Trish. There has to be at least one good reason why this guy, whoever he is, keeps popping up in my dreams. Dallas is a good guy I know that, and maybe, yes, he is the guy I should be with but how come his name isn't the one I'm moaning in my sleep. This is my one chance Trish and if I don't take it now I never will"

She reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Just _please_ don't do anything stupid"

"No promises"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I arrived at the airport just before my flight. I was sat on the plane and it was clear I was excited for something. I strapped myself in and leaned over to the woman beside me who was looking at me strangely.

"I'm going to find the love of my life" I grinned and scrunched my body excitedly. She gave me a light smile so I kept going, "Well I don't know for _sure_ yet if he's even here. You see, I don't know like his profession, or personality traits, hell I don't even know what he looks like! But there's something bringing me here. Like a feeling, you know?"

The woman just stared at me with her mouth gaped open. She slowly turned to face forward. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window at the scenery.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The air hostess asked us.

"Yes!" The woman beside me said. I couldn't help but think she might need the drink because of me but I pushed it aside.

"Can I get a glass of champagne please?" I asked the air hostess. "I'm going to find the love of my life" I grinned as I turned to the window as we began to take off.

"Paris here I come"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So then Trish was like 'you're crazy! You can't try and find a guy you know nothing about and you're engaged!' and I was like it's destiny you know? And then she-" I rambled on about my plan once again to the woman beside me until I was cut off.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, I just stared at her strangely. "I understand that you're excited about this whole thing that I honestly couldn't care less about but I can't help but agree with your friend that this may not be the best idea. And it's clear that you clearly can't be faithful to this Dallas guy. Hell you don't even know if this Robbie guy exists! I'm sorry but you sound deranged"

I looked at her in shock and scoffed at her only because I knew she was right and didn't want to admit it.

"Well I think you're wrong" I shrugged.

"Boo hoo, let me play my tiny violin for you" She said bluntly before taking a long slug of her drink.

I turned to face forward with my arms crossed.

I know that there's a Robbie Parker somewhere and I'm not leaving till I've found him.

 **That's the first chapter folks! Sorry it's a bit short. As you can tell this will be an interesting one. Please review! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here we go...**

 **P.S, don't own anything.**

I arrived at the airport and the chilly winter air of Paris hit my face and I've never felt better.

The city of love.

To think that in this huge sea of people, the one man I might truly need to be with could be there. Waiting for me.

Maybe he has had dreams about me, maybe it's like one of those movies where two people are born with these special necklaces and then years later they find each other and find out they're soulmates!

Wow I really sound like a bad fiancé.

My phone began to ring. Speak of the devil.

"Dallas Hey!" I exclaimed trying to be nonchalant but failing.

"Hey baby, how is Paris?" He said lovingly.

"I just got here and it already looks amazing. Can't wait to get to work!" I tried to sound convincing.

"That's great, look I'll leave you to it, just wanted to hear your voice. I love you" He said sweetly. God now I feel like a major jerk.

"Ok, I love you too" I cringed.

I hung up and stared at it and couldn't help but let the guilt take over me. This is the right thing to do, I can't commit to a marriage knowing my heart is with someone else. If this someone else even _is_ a someone else. I looked at my engagement ring and put it in a pocket in my bag so I wouldn't lose it.

I thought for a second about how I was actually going to go about this. I mean I'm here, there's no going back now. Like where do I even look first? Does he have a home? Is he married?

Oh my god I can't believe I'm only thinking about this now! He could have a family. A wife, kids!

No, Ally you can't let yourself think like that. There has to be some reason why I'm is being drawn here and I will figure it out.

I will find Robbie Parker, even if it kills her.

Well maybe not _that_ dramatic.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I walked down the beautiful streets of Paris and smiled. This was the life. Fresh bread for breakfast, a wine and dine dinner in the evening.

Sure.

If i had the money.

I wouldn't exactly be what you call wealthy. I know what you're thinking, what are you doing in Paris? One of the wealthiest cities in the world? I'm an aspiring artist and yet I'm sitting on a park bench eating what seems to be stale bread. Not exactly royalty.

I whistled to myself as I strolled feeling pretty good about myself. No reason to be but I just have a feeling something good was gonna happen today.

My whistling came to an abrupt stop when the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walked past me. She had a suitcase, tourist. Well you know what a tourist needs... a tour guide.

I jogged up behind her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me miss, but you look a little lost" I said casually. She looked down at her map and then back at me.

"Yes indeed I am" she laughed.

"Would you like some help?"

"Please, that would be amazing!"

I laughed at her excited ness and couldn't help but get excited myself that I would get to show around such a beautiful woman.

"So where are you headed?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know if you know him but I'm actually looking for a person called Robbie Parker?" She said curiously. "I don't know where he lives or what he looks like, so I'm kind of stumped on where to go"

I stood there and thought it through in my head. If she hasn't even seen this guy how important can he really be? I mean how many times am _I_ gonna get a chance with a girl like _her._ Before my brain kicked into gear my mouth came first.

"That's my name"

She looked slightly taken and smiled a little. "How may I help you?" I asked her kissing her hand. She looked as if she had a little panic.

"You're my tour guide" she smiled widely.

"Well perhaps I should know your name since we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Ally Dawson"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

Ally looked down at her feet and I could see her blush creep up her face. Fuck she was cute.

"Shall we get started on our tour?" I held out my arm.

"Lead the way" she said as she linked her arm with mine and we began our exploration of Paris.

Boy, what have I gotten myself into?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

I'm an idiot.

Why didn't I just tell him the truth?

No, I did the right thing. I have to make sure he's not like a rapist or something. Then I'll confess my undying love for him.

Doesn't sound crazy at all.

"So where are you from?" Robbie pulled me out of my thoughts.

"New York" I smiled.

"Get out! I'm from New York too!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Well no not technically, but I've always wanted to go" he said blushing and looking down at his feet, I just laughed.

"So what brought you to Paris?"

"I don't really know. Just the city in general. I think it was something about the culture, everyone here is so carefree and nothing worries them. It's a very artistic place and it kind of called my name for inspiration" he smiled as we strolled down the beautiful streets.

"So you're an artist?"

"Indeed. Not very successful at the moment but watch this space because I'm gonna be huge" he smiled of into the distance and then frowned. "Someday"

I looked at him and smiled at his passion for art and Paris. "Well I'll be your first customer" I winked.

He smiled at me and we looked into each other's eyes, pulled out of our trance when we nearly bashed into a person on a bike.

"Anyway, the Arc De Triomphe, built some time in eighteen something, around 160 ft. Stands to the..." he stood and pointed himself like a compass, "West of the Louvre" he confirmed and smiled. "Any questions?"

I was a bit stumped as he seemed as if he didn't actually know what he was talking about. But it's probably hard to remember dates and stuff all the time, I guess.

"It's beautiful. I thought you'd know a bit more about it, being an artist and all" I smirked.

"Correction this is a prime example of architecture, not art." He pointed at me.

"There's a difference?"

"A huge one! Architecture is something that you use, something you need practically. No one is going to build a building for the sake of it being pretty, there's always a use. But art.. art is a way of speaking, its a place where you can escape from the sea of troubles and worries crashing into you and just sit and paint. Art is something you admire and take note on every little beautiful hand crafted detail. Art doesn't have a practical use but helping you escape from the real world. And that's all I need" he smiled lightly to himself and then realised that he just ranted. "At least that's how I look at it, I mea-"

I placed a hand on his arm and said softly, "I understand now"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

"I'd say we've seen enough for today, how about we head home and I'll meet you at your hotel at... 11?" I said as we walked up to the door of her hotel after the most amazing day.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you for showing me around Austin" Ally said with that beautiful angelic smile.

"The fun is not over yet" I winked.

"Well I look forward to it" she grinned, "Goodnight Austin" she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ally" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as she walked away.

On my walk home, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she moved, talked, laughed, everything she does mesmerises me. I think she might like me too.

Hope it stays that way when she finds out I'm not who I say I am.

 **So cuuuteee! Austin's lying though, it shall come back to bite him! But Ally wasn't very truthful either. Update soon! Please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm quick at updating, it's a gift ;) Here's chapter three! Hope you enjooooyyy! Xx**

 **Ally POV**

I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed and sighed contently.

Robbie Parker.

It's finally happening, I'm finally reliving every one of my dreams. He's even more amazing in person than in any of my wildest dreams.

I have to call Trish.

I picked up the hotel phone and dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Trish! It's Ally!" I exclaimed, excited to tell her my news.

"Ally! Hey! How is everything over there? You haven't gotten murdered have you?" She said panicky.

"No trish, how could I even be talking to you if I was murdered?"

"You could be a ghost"

"No, I'm not a gh- Trish! I'm getting off track here. I have news"

"Ok what's your news?"

I waited a few minutes to create some suspense and giggled.

"Ally!"

"I met him!"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"What?" Trish said quietly.

"I met Robbie Parker!"

"Oh god" I could picture her rubbing her temples in distress.

"Trish it's ok, I haven't told him the reason I'm here, I'm gonna wait it out and get to know him"

"Ally I knew this was a bad idea. Dallas has been asking for you, he wants to hear from you"

"Well he'll just have to wait I'll call him tomorrow"

"Ally you sound crazy"

"Bye trish"

"Ally no! Wai-"

I put the phone down and lid back in my bed. I fell asleep with one name and face on my mind.

Robbie Parker.

 **Austin POV**

"A brand new day and a lot more things to see!" I said cheerfully as I picked Ally up at her hotel the next morning. "Hello Ally"

"Well you're in a good mood this morning" Ally smirked.

"Well I have two reasons, 1. I am bringing you to the most famous museum in the entire universe and 2. Well I get to be accompanied by a pretty girl." I smirked and winked as I watched the blush creep up her face as she looked down.

"Dork" she laughed as she shoved me.

We walked for a few minutes until we got to the Louvre, I came prepared and had studied for hours the night before to ensure that Ally didn't spot that I was lying.

"The Louvre is the biggest art museum in the world, it was established in 1793 and stretches over an area of 72,735 square meters. You probably know it mainly for its famous home of the Mona Lisa" I smiled, praying that she wouldn't ask any questions about the history as this was everything I studied.

"This is amazing! It's huge!"

We walked inside and once we got through security we started our exploration of the fabulous museum.

"So this place must mean a lot to you, being an artist and all" She said staring at the statue of Venus de Milo.

"Very much, it was my dream to come here one day as a kid" I smiled at the atmosphere, "maybe I'll have something here someday"

"I'm sure you will" she smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and spoke.

"Do you know the meaning behind this statue?" She shook her head, no, "well Venus de Milo was made by Alexandros of Antioch who was a famous Greek artist. The reason that she has no arms is to show the power woman can have even if they have no working limbs. They're still intimidating" I laughed.

"That's so cool so he was like a hardcore feminist?" She laughed

"Pretty much but I guess feminism wasn't really a thing in the Hellenistic age."

We walked around for hours looking at different sculptures and paintings. It was really nice looking at something I'm so passionate about with someone who's actually interested.

"Now in this room is the most beautiful thing that your gorgeous little eyes will ever see" I said as we walked up to a big grand hall. Ally blushed slightly.

"What is it?"

"You'll see" I winked.

We walked into the hall and standing there at the very end was the Mona Lisa. If you only ever wanted to see one thing in your entire life this would be it.

"She's beautiful right?" I smiled as I looked at Ally who was mesmerised.

"She's breathtaking.."

"The Mona Lisa was painted in the renaissance period, it's around 500 years old. It was painted by Leonardo de Vinci, one of the best artists of his time." I smiled at the beautiful painting.

"When did it come here?"

The one thing I didn't look up, when the Mona Lisa came to the museum. Great.

"Good question.. uh.." I stalled, "wanna go to lunch? My treat"

"Uh sure" she said unsurley as we walked out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"Couldn't you just sit here forever? So many people go by during the day it's incredible. Everything about this place is so.. so.." I couldn't even finish because I didn't know how to put into words how amazing Paris is.

"Romantic?" Robbie finishes my sentence with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink, leaning back in him seat.

"Yes, _very_ romantic" I smiled picking at my food. "So Robbie, we're here, in the city of love. Have you ever been _in love_ before?" I asked curiously.

"Nah" he looked down, "I don't know I've never felt anything like love before for another person. There's still time for that I guess, I just need to find the right girl" he smiled at me and my breath hitched. "What about you?"

I sat and thought for a second. Am I in love? With who? Dallas, who I'm supposed to be marrying in a month? I sure thought I was. Robbie, a man who has been in every one of my dreams since I was a child? "I don't know..." I answered with a confused look on my face.

"You don't know?"

"Maybe I have. Or maybe it wasn't real. I don't really know what love is to be honest"

Robbie stared at me for a second with a small smile on his face.

"Does anyone?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well thank you for another fabulous day" I said as we walked up to my hotel room. Robbie insisted he walked me up in case I got kidnapped from the journey from the lobby to the elevator and the elevator to the room.

"It was my pleasure, same time tomorrow? Unless you're sick of me?" He laughed as he leaned against the side of the door.

"Tomorrow is perfect" I smiled. "Goodnight Robbie"

I opened the door and started walking in when he called my name.

"Ally?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's scrap tomorrow"

I was a bit taken back and upset as I wouldn't see him for a day. "Um ok"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night" he said quickly. I was a little shocked but it was a nice surprise.

"Ok" I smiled lightly.

"Cool, I'll.. uh.. pick you up tomorrow at say... 7?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"7 is perfect" I smiled at how nervous he was. "Goodnight Robbie"

"Goodnight Ally"

I walked into the room and slid down the door smiling to myself.

I got myself a date with my dream guy.

I hope he acts nice when I tell him that he is literally my _dream guy._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I walked home that night with a huge smile on my face.

I hope she acts nice when I tell her who I really am.

 **Ooooooo, a daatteee! This is going to be oh so romantic! I love love. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, let me know in the reviews xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everybody, I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy xxx**

 **Ally POV**

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face, that smile quickly went away when my phone rang and I saw who it was.

Dallas.

"Fuck, shit, fuck" I muttered to myself as I scrambled to grab the phone and fell on my way. I shot up off the floor and answered the phone. "Hello?" I calmed myself, steadying my breathing.

"Hey Als" He said, "what happened to you? Trish said you'd call me yesterday"

"Oh she did?" I cringed, I'm never telling Trish anything again. "I'm sorry, I just lost track of time. I was at the Louvre museum and I completly forgot"

"It's ok, I just worry about you that's all" he said innocently.

"I know" I said quietly, feeling horrible that I'm lying to him. "I should go"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely"

A moment went by and he spoke up.

"Als?"

"Yeah?" I replied, hoping for him to say something good.

"I love ya"

I smiled lightly to myself.

I wish I loved you too.

"I love ya too"

I put down the phone and groaned. He's such a good guy and I hate lying to him but the truth would kill him.

This was gonna be hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

It was the night of my big date with Ally and to say I'm nervous would be an understatement.

I know I should tell her who I really am but we're having so much fun and I'd hate to ruin that. Tell her that my name is in fact not Robbie Parker and I'm not a tour guide, hell I'm practically a tourist myself.

Yeah that will go well.

I walked up to her hotel room and knocked on the door.

"One second!" I heard a voice call out. She sounded out of breath and I could hear hopping around, I could picture her hopping up and down trying to put on her shoe. I stood there like a hopeless idiot holding my flowers when she opened the door and it revealed the most beautiful site I've ever seen.

Ally wore a red dress with nude heels. She had a striking red lip and I could barely put into words her beauty.

"Wow..." I said struggling to speak. "Uh.. these are for you" I said shoving the flowers into her hand.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" she sent me a huge smile.

"Shall we? M'lady" I said poshly, excited to get on with our date to show her what I have planned.

"We shall" she laughed and we made our way to our destination.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought we could go on a little boat trip and then we'll go for dinner" I said as I helped her down the step and into the boat.

"So now you own a boat too? Anything else you want to surprise me with?" She smiled at me as she got comfortable on the edge of the boat.

"Oh this isn't mine" I said as I pulled out of the dock before she could protest.

"What?!" She exclaimed about to stand up, "you stole a boat?!"

"It's not a big deal, I painted the owner of this boat a picture of his wife so he could give it to her for her birthday. He owes me" I shrugged and then realised I wasn't telling the entire truth. "Well, he doesn't owe me anything actually because he paid me in cash"

"Austin!"

"Relax!" I laughed at her, "they only come here in the summer they won't even notice it gone"

I watched Ally let out a sigh in relief and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she really was. Under the bright moon, her soft, pale skin glistened, her eyes brightened as she took in all of the scenery and she had the most beautiful smile that could melt ice.

And this distraction almost made me crash a million dollar boat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"I can't believe we just did that!" I laughed as we got off the boat and Robbie attached it back onto the dock.

"Pretty awesome right?" He smiled.

"Also pretty illegal" I laughed, "but fun"

"Well anything's fun when you have good company" he smiled as he reached and took my hand in his and laced our fingers.

I looked down at our hands and smiled lightly. "So where to next?" I said as we walked down hands intertwined.

"I think dinner?" He said as we walked up to the Eiffel Tower. I stared up at it in amazement.

"It's amazing" I smiled as I looked up to the top.

"Well I pulled a few strings and..." he said going to stand in front of me so he was now my main view. "How would you feel about your first view of the Eiffel Tower, be while having dinner, with me?"

I stared at him with my mouth gaped open. Can this get any better, he is amazing!

"I would love to!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

We got on the elevator and started making our way up to the top.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

Ok I have to tell her. Maybe she'll be ok about me lying. It's only my name after all, and a part of my profession.

Yah no problem...

"So Robbie where are you from?" Ally pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, well I grew up in Miami and then I moved here when I was 19" I explained to her.

"So you're a beach boy?"

"Yup, I'm a surfer too" I smiled thinking about my home and frowned, "but I haven't been home in a while..."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Me and my parents don't exactly have the best relationship. They don't support me being an artist. The only one who did was my grandmother but she died a few years ago" I looked down, I felt a hand reach across the table and grab a hold of mine.

"I'm so sorry Robbie" she gave me a weak smile, "Hey, maybe the view will make up feel better" she said as she pulled me up to the edge to look over the beautiful city of Paris.

I looked at her as she stared out in awe. She looked at me with the same look on her face.

"I have to tell you something" we both said in unison.

"Ok you first" we both said again.

"Ok I'll go first" she said taking a deep breath. "You weren't supposed to be my tour guide, I lied" she looked down, "you see when I was a kid, I used to have these dreams and this man used to always pop up in them and his name was... Robbie Parker"

Wait, what?

"And I know it sounds absolutely crazy! But I couldn't help but think that there was some reason, some kind of fate that we were destined to meet each other. And now that we've met you're literally everything I dreamed you'd be. I hope you're not mad" she looked at me desperately.

Ok.

I'm officially freaking out.

What do I do? Should I tell her the truth? God I can't if I do she'll never speak to me ever again. I can't lose this girl she's amazing. No austin, you can't do this.

You can't.

You can't.

"Mad? No, of course not. This is amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Her smiled brightened.

"Yes! I knew there was something special about you, we had this special connection"

"Oh yes, I felt it too" she smiled as she gripped the lapels of my jacket pulling me closer.

"So, where does this leave us then?" I smirked as I put my hands on the small of her back pulling her closer.

"Right. Here." She said as she pressed her lips to mine.

This. This is what I needed for me to now that this is the right decision.

 **Ally POV**

This is the best day of my entire life.

I'm kissing Robbie Parker.

My dream guy.

 **Sorry this isn't that long, it was a struggle to write as I have been very non creative lately as I have been studying. Please review! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas guys and a happy new year! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy xx**

 **Ally POV**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face when I remembered what happened last night. I finally found the guy who I have been waiting my entire life for. I need to call Trish and tell her about all of this. I picked up my phone and dialled her number. I really hope she doesn't lose her shit.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hi..." I sighed contently laying back on my bed.

"What did you do ally?" She said sternly.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" She didn't reply just waited, "ok! I did something!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well tell me"

"I kissed him..." she didn't respond for what felt like eternity. Then she let loose.

"What?! Ally, you are getting married in 2 weeks! You can't go around kissing random guys! Dios mío!" I cringed, you know when she starts talking in Spanish she's really mad.

"Trish I know! Look just give me a few more days.." she groaned, "just a few more days! Just to see if this is worth it because I think it might be"

"3 days Ally. 3 days and you are coming home, dream guy or not. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get hurt" I could tell all she wanted was the best for me and I could never be mad at her for that.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" I smiled.

"Stay safe Als" She hung up.

I sighed and look out the window across the beautiful landscape of the city. I can only hope and pray that this whole thing is worth it.

It's gotta be.

Right?

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I whistled to myself as I got in the elevator on my way up to Ally's hotel room. I looked down at the flowers in my hand, am I coming on too strong? God, I really hope not, I really like this girl. Might aswell make the most of it since she's probably gonna kick my ass when she finds out I lied to her.

Maybe I can pretend I'm this Robbie Parker guy for the rest of my life.

Yeah.

That could work...

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. She opened the door and smiled when she was me.

"Hi" I smiled at her.

"Hey" she bit her lip, "wanna come in?"

"Sure" I walked in. "These are for you" I said as I handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" she said, smelling them.

We sat down on the couch and it was kind of awkward to say the least. We sat in an awkward silence until I felt a hand slide up my leg.

"So.." she said smirking.

"So.." I smirked. "I'm finding it really hard to resist kissing you right now"

"Why resist?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I ran my hand up her leg and wrapped them around her back. She started running her hands through my hair. I moaned into her mouth, this girl was gonna kill me.

"I was thinking we could go for some lunch if you'd like, you can tell me more about your _dreams"_ I winked, pecking her lips.

"Mmm, that sounds like a great idea" she whispered against my lips. "Let me just get dressed" she said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

I stood up and walked over to the window and whispered to myself.

"what am I doing? What am I doing?" I ran my hands through my hair in distress.

This girl. This beautiful girl who actually, for once in my life, wants me and she thinks I'm somebody else.

Whoever this Robbie Parker guy is is one lucky bastard.

"Ready!" Ally pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see her dressed casually in jeans and a t shirt and she still looked beautiful.

"Great, let's go" I said grabbing her hand and making our way out the door.

 **Ally POV**

I.

Am.

A.

Cheater.

I am a dirty, rotten, no good cheater.

This just feels so good, it's like I've finally come face to face with this missing piece in my life and it's even better than I could have ever imagined.

"Do you want to have dinner at my hotel tonight? We could order room service" i said as we walked up to my room after lunch. I have to tell him the truth tonight.

"Yeah sure, 7?"

"7 is perfect" enough time to figure out what the hell im going to say.

We stared at each other for a second and then I kissed him on the cheek. That will have to do for now.

 **Austin POV**

I'm telling her tonight.

I have to, I can't lie to her forever. She deserves to know the truth.

She deserves to be with a man.

Not some stupid boy who doesn't even know what it is that he wants.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

I'm telling him tonight.

He has to know the full story. He deserves to know the truth.

 **Sorry this is so incredibly short but I have been so busy over the Christmas. The next chapter might be where the shit will hit the fan to put it lightly ;) please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin POV**

The walk to Ally's hotel usually only took 10 minutes but this time it seemed as though every minute felt like eternity.

Tonight was the night that I was going to tell ally Dawson that I have been in fact pretending to be someone I'm not and succeeding in leading her along on this sick ride.

Sure, that will go smoothly.

If I'm being completely honest I didn't think that I would ever end up with a person like Ally. I was always a breezy kind of guy — a guy who could walk up to any girl he wanted and pretend he was rich for just a single moment and then bring her back to _her_ house and leave the next morning with nothing more than a "see you around" note.

But it turns out I wasn't that guy anymore. No. I was now the guy who lusted after a girl that believes that I am a man named Robbie Parker.

Finally managing to drag myself to the hotel with a iridescent, wilting bouquet of lilies, I took a deep breath before climbing into the elevator.

Once I got to Ally's floor, I walked up to her door and gave it a shaky knock. The door swung open to reveal a flustered Ally with an apron tied around her waist in a hilariously adorable fashion.

"Well bonjour" she smiled laughing at the amused look on my face.

"Bonjour to you too" I bent down to peck her cheek, "these are for you" I said as I handed her the gasping flowers that needed water before they shrivelled up and died.

Kind of a similar feeling to me right now.

"You want a drink? I bought some wine" Ally called from the kitchen. I eagerly asked for some as I needed all the courage I could get, be it in a liquid form or not. I needed it.

Ally walked out of the kitchen with glasses the size of my head full to the brim with red wine. That'll do it.

The evening went on and that wine soon began to work it's magic and I no longer felt like my nervous system was on malfunction mode ready to explode at any given moment.

The nerves returned quickly when she smiled at me. Ally had one of those unique smiles that could light up the darkest room in the universe. It was rare to find nowadays, a genuine smile.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" She asked sounding confused. Shit, I'm caught.

"You just have a beautiful face", nice one moon.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself" she said casually, giggling.

"Hey you wanna go out onto the balcony?"

"Sure"

We made our way out the balcony and looked up at the sky. The stars lit up the sky and the moon shined with a milky glow. It was rare to see stars in the city, the bright lights usually made them disappear but tonight was different, tonight the cool air with a light breeze that blew in ally's beautiful, irrisistable face made this conversation ten times harder and it hadn't even started yet.

 **Ally POV**

"Such a beautiful night" I sighed as I watched the glistening stars dance in the nights sky.

I have to tell him tonight. I'm supposed to be getting married in less than two weeks and here I am in the most romantic city in the world with a man who certainly wasn't my fiancé.

But is it wrong to say it felt... good?

That just kissing Robbie for a millisecond was more exciting than a lifetime with Dallas.

I'm a horrible person.

Ok I have to do it.

"You look beautiful tonight als" Robbie said lowly as he began to place a piece of my hair behind my ear, gently grazing the skin of my cheek.

"Thank you" I said softly.

He bent down to kiss me when i exclaimed,

"I have to tell you something!"

He looked taken back when I yelled but was intrigued and slightly... uncomfortable?

"What is it?" He coughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok you're going to think I'm crazy and a horrible person for even so much as attempting to get this past you but you see, I never thought I would ever meet you and if I did, I didn't think that I would actually feel this way about you because you were just this figure of my imagination and now you're real and you're here and-"

"Ally what's going on?" He cut me off softly.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm engaged"

 **Austin POV**

Shit.

Oh no.

No

No

No!

This just got a whole lot worse.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think this was gonna lead to something and now I feel horrible because I've been lying to him to" she sat down and put her head in her hands.

I stood staring over the city, when my mind started to wander. Maybe this isn't so bad, maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"It's ok" I said quietly.

"What?" She looked up at me.

"I don't mind. You should have told me Ally but I understand why you did it. At least now we can be honest with each other and the other one can't get mad because _I forgave you"_ I poked her, hoping she'd agree.

"Oh that's great Austin" she leaned forward and kissed me.

Our kisses have been great but this one was different. This one felt so passionate as if we had no more secrets with each other. A lie, but nice.

She pulled away breathing heavily.

"I got to call him" she said and I shook my head,

"No, no you don't" I said leaning forward trying to kiss her again but she moved as I fell forward against the chair and watched her dress sway as she walked into the room and sat on the bed.

She picked up the phone and began to dial when I climbed ontop of her and began kissing her again and put the phone back on the bedside table.

"You don't need to call him now" I said lowly kissing her neck.

"I do" she moaned, making no move to get up.

Now is my chance.

"Remember how we said we would be honest with each other and we wouldn't get mad?" I mumbled as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Mhmm" she moaned.

"Well.. you see... the thing is... my name isn't Robbie Parker"

 **Ally POV**

My eyes shot open.

"What?" He kept kissing my neck and chucked awkwardly.

"It's um not my name" he tried to kiss me again but I pulled back.

"Then What is it?"

"Austin Moon" he smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh!" I pushed him off of me and he fell back into the door with a bang. "You're sick!"

"No no no! You see I didn't know what to do because you were so beautiful an-" He tried to explain.

"So you changed your name because you thought I was beautiful!" I exclaimed hitting him with my purse.

"What did you expect me to do?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe tell me I was beautiful and then TELL ME YOUR REAL NAME!" I yelled as I picked up my stuff and ran to the elevator. I heard him running after me.

"If you took a few letters out of Robbie Parker you could make Austin Moon" he chanced his arm once again.

"You're disgusting!" I tried to close the door but he was between the doors.

"Ally I'm in love with you!" He pleaded.

I stopped and looked at him and couldn't believe what I was hearing. The guy who I thought was my literal dream guy and here he is lying once again. And even if he did love me, did he honestly think that I could keep being with him? Who knows what else he lied about.

"What kind of an excuse is that?!" I yelled as I pushed against his chest and he fell out of the elevator and I quickly pushed the close button. I watched his face fall as the door closed and I leaned against the wall and let out I breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

Thanks a lot _Robbie Parker._

 **Austin POV**

There she goes out of my life.

Would it have been possible to go the rest of my life with her pretending to be Robbie Parker?

Probably not.

Whoever this Robbie Parker guy is, he's one lucky guy to be in such an amazing girls dreams.

Her fiancés pretty lucky too.

 **Chapter 6... this took a while to write I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry there is more to come and I'm sure I'll be a bit more consistent xxx please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

I have decided to put a pin in this story as I feel that I wasn't writing it to my best potential. I hope to come back to it later as I would like to continue this story that I have put a lot of time into.

I have decided that I would like to write an "Austin and Ally" story based on the long running movie. "A Star Is Born", I think this would be a successful story and I would like to know what you guys think.

Xxxx


End file.
